The purring timelord
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: On a pit stop for fuel, the Tardis finds 2 wet cats and lets them in. Fluffy adorable doctor and cats playing ensures. No real plot, just abit of fun inspired by my 5 year old cat Bronson and my 5 month old kitten Hope and a sonic screwdriver torch. No whump, no pairings, no warnings (other than excess cuteness).


The purring timelord

 **AN: Just a fun little piece in between my many works in progress. Inspired by my own cats (Bronson and Hope). I got an 11** **th** **Doctor sonic screwdriver torch. Well my kitten Hope took a great liking to it.**

 **I am writing a version 2 of this as well as a Stargate Atlantis crossoverish at a later point.**

 **No pairings.**

 **No warnings. Just fluffy adorable doctor and kitten themes.**

 **Starring my own little balls of fur- Bronson and Hope!**

 **Synopsis: On a pit stop for fuel, the Tardis finds 2 wet cats and lets them in. Fluffy adorable doctor and cats playing ensures. No real plot, just abit of fun inspired by my 5 year old cat Bronson and my 5 month old kitten Hope and a sonic screwdriver torch.**

It was just a pit stop for fuel. Just relaxing in Cardiff till the Tardis was ready. The Doctor sighed boredly as he lounged in the console room. It was storming outside. Not going outside weather at all!

Still he had repairs to do. Maybe he could do it now?

He paused taking his sonic screwdriver from his jacket. Something was off. There was something else on his ship. Or someone else. He didn't like that idea much at all. He focused his psychic senses. He decided finding this creature would be an adventure.

He was following the halls, going further into his Tardis. He drew out the screw driver again. It buzzed and glowed green confirming the way he has sensed. He heard a crash coming from the room just in front of him.

He grinned in excitement. What danger lie behind the door? What evil wanted his Tardis?

He drew out his sonic screw driver, preparing for a fight. He burst in the room dramatically only to see a small fury creature sitting in the middle of the room. A second later, something small and fury collided with his leg and sat up on its back legs, batting at the sonic screwdriver.

Cats.

Cats had found his way on to his ship.

The smallest one was meowing and tracking the screwdrivers movements. Its little paws reached up. The larger one was grooming itself. The timelord grinned. "Hey. I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

The timelord sat down. "Ah I see. Hello Prince Bronson Leroy" he said patting the cats fur, immeaditly pleased by the silky texture. Bronson obliged, purring loudly and tilting his neck. Bronson was grey silver, his fur shining in the light. He was a calm cat, with an intelligence shining in the gold eyes. He was content to sit in the internet famous "cat loaf" pose and receive human affections.

"Hello Princess Hope Kiara" he greeted the kitten. Kiara was a mix of yellow, brown, grey and orange with black tabby stripes. She was persistent and intelligent, yet her kitten impulses made her more playful. The kitten made a leap for his hand. "Oh this? You want to play?" he asked waving around the screwdriver. The kitten followed him, darting at high speeds to try grab the screw driver in its teeth. The timelord laughed and continued to play with the kitten.

Amy found him an hour later still playing.

He grinned widely. "Arn't they the best?" he said happily. He had Bronson in his lap and Hope playing with the screwdriver in his other hand. "They were cold so she let them aboard." he said as if that explained everything.

"You speak cat?" Amy asked.

Hadn't Amy been there when he last spoke cat? No wait, she had been stuck in the Tardis at the time.

"Don't you?" he replied.

She sighed. Hope looked up at her begging to be pat. Amy noted the expression was not much different to the timelords own puppy eyes when he wanted something.

The great timelord was now laying on his back, Bronson sitting on his chest purring and demanding attention while the kitten had returned jumping all over him. He pat her with his free hand.

Amy had to laugh as she snapped a picture. "One might think you were a cat!" she said laughing as she play patted his head like a cat. To her surprise he was purring! He didn't seem to notice. If he did, he didn't care. The timelord seemed to angle his head so she could scratch him.

Soon the kitten ran out of energy, crashing right where she had been trying to catch his screw driver. Bronson had already fallen asleep on his chest. The timelord was half way there.

She got a photo before slipping out so they could rest in peace.

Once the rain had stopped and the ground was dry, the Tardis woke her pilot. The cats seemed to get the message too.

Amy watched amazed as they said goodbye and the cats left for their home. She looked to The Doctor for answers. He seemed to expect it. "They said it was nice to meet you. They liked your smell. They thanked the Tardis too."

Amy could only nod. How did that explain anything? What did she expect. Anyway she had a more pressing question. "You purr?" she asked, grinning as he blushed.

"I guess I do?" he replied. The Tardis hummed in agreement. "Okay so yes timelords can purr. So can you humans!" he affirmed.

"But you said your species were all serious and formal and.."she said carefully.

"Adultish? Yes, they are. They wear funny hats too. How odd is that?" he replied.

She almost laughed out loud. "Yes because a fez and bowtie is not odd at all" she commented with sarcasm.

He pretended to look hurt before returning back to the console. "Lets go somewhere. Maybe a planet of kittens?" he suggested.

Surely there was no such place...

She was reminded he could read minds when he replied "Of course there is! They told me before they left." he explained. Well thought he explained.

"Cats are aliens?" she said unbelievingly.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Duh! Most are born on Earth now though." he said as if bored.

She laughed and watched him set the controls.

 **AN:** as usual read and review


End file.
